


How to Be Cool (Full House: Michelle #15): My Thoughts

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Series: Full House Stories/Crossovers [57]
Category: Full House (US), Original Work
Genre: Books, Community: comment_fic, Diary/Journal, Elementary School, Epistolary, Gen, Moral Lessons, Reviews, Slam Books, Wordcount: 500-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 12:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18011282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: An original character’s thoughts on the Full House book How to Be Cool..





	How to Be Cool (Full House: Michelle #15): My Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harry2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry2/gifts).



> Disclaimer: Genius Jeff Franklin owns Full House. I own the fanfics that I cook up from time to time.

**How to Be Cool (Full House: Michelle #15): My Thoughts**

_**The Brand-New Me.** _

_“I’ll show them all!”_

_No way! Michelle can’t believe what the other kids wrote about her in their slam book. They all think she’s boring!_

_Well, they are wrong, wrong, wrong. Michelle can be as cool as anyone in school. And she’s about to show them! She starts with some awesome new clothes. Then she changes her name to Jet—much cooler then plain old Michelle. And that’s just the beginning._

_But is there such a thing as being too cool? Michelle’s about to find out!_

_In an effort to be cool, Michelle changes her name, carries a guitar, and hangs out with “alternative” types. But when she finds herself lying to her best friends, Michelle has to decide who she really is._

* * *

One of the things I took notice of while reading this really awesome Full House: Michelle book (titled “How to Be Cool”) is the phrase “slam book” (which I think makes an awesome writing prompt). Basically, the slam book is shown to be a spiral-bound notebook that kids in school would use; in it, they would write about their favorite things (such as books and TV shows, to name a few)... or, in Michelle’s case, their classmates.

Anyway, Michelle looks for her name in the slam book, and finds some positive comments about her from her friends Cassie Wilkins, Mandy Metz and Jeff Farrington, which makes her feel good. However, she soon sees the phrases “Kind of quiet” and “not much,” with the latter making her feel that she is viewed as “boring” and “uninteresting” by the other kids. So, instead of showing the teacher, or simply shrugging it off and going about her work, Michelle decides to change her image. (She even changes her name from Michelle to “Jet” while she’s at it.)

However, towards the end of the book, she plucks up the courage to tell her father Danny she was tired of being herself (which she describes as boring and average) and wanted to be someone exciting; Danny replies that he does not think she can be exciting by imitating other people, even those she thinks are cool. Finally, he asks her if Cassie and Mandy are in the cool group, and then if she thinks they are boring, and after Michelle answers “No” to both of those questions, he tells her “I bet they don’t think _you’re_ boring, either.”

Eventually, Michelle decides that being cool is all a matter of perspective, and also realizes that changing herself in order to impress someone just isn’t worth it at all.

So with that, she tells Loreen West and Spike Henderson the truth about her guitar playing, and adds that she hopes they can still be friends; they tell her no, and that they were friends with Jet, who they thought was cool. **(“I don’t want to be friends with Michelle Tanner. She’s boring!”)** Finally, Spike tells Michelle to “get lost” (which isn’t very nice at all), and she apologizes before leaving. When Michelle meets up with Cassie and Mandy and tells them about it, Mandy replies with this really awesome gem:

“We told you four billion times, you’re _not_ boring, Michelle. It’s their problem if they think you are!”

Realizing Mandy is right on the money there, Michelle makes up with Mandy and Cassie; she has decided that her own brand of cool is playing baseball and hanging out with her two best friends.

From my perspective, Michelle learned a good lesson there (although she had to learn it the hard way), and that the meaning of cool is all in how people look at it, too.

In conclusion, I give this book five stars, and highly recommend it to all those fans of the TV show Full House out there as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


End file.
